


The Last Testament of George Crieff

by Tenthsun



Series: Not a Holmes [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Tenthsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to his youngest son, Martin, the late George Crieff has a lot to answer for. So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Testament of George Crieff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I think Martin's father's name is George. I just do.

Whatever you might think I really DID think it was for the best. I mean look at the boy! Still scrounging around some attic bedsit with a bunch of manky students who can barely scratch their own arses. I ask you! 

No, no, he would have been fine now if he’d just done what I told him. Forget all this flying nonsense. Get a sensible job. My old foreman Pete had an apprentice spot all ready and waiting for him but did he take it like a lad with a lick of sense would have? No! That young prat Jack Connors snapped it up and has been doing well ever since. Got his own house. A wife and a couple of kids. You see Martin with any of that? No! That Janine girl a few doors down, she’d have had him in a heartbeat, would have been happy to pop out a few kids for him. So what about her spots? She cleared those up nicely after a few years. A man’s gotta learn to reach for what he can GET and not spend all his time chasing pie in the sky. Literally in Martin’s case. 

Who takes 7 tries to get a license? He’d NEVER have gone through that with the electricians’ guild. We’d have got him through the first time around. He was my kid after all. We look after our own.

Honestly, Martin. Why do you keep missing what’s right in front of your face?

Where he found the money to keep taking those tests I’ll never know cause it sure weren’t coming out of my pocket. Simon and Caitlin, I left them £5000 each. But Martin? I wasn’t about to let him drain the family coffers for some pipe dream. Besides a man’s gotta make his own way. I mean Caitlin’s a girl – I mean woman! And men being men, you never know when a woman might need an escape fund. So I made sure Caitlin had one. Of course I made sure. And Simon. Well our Simon’s going all the way he is. He’s running for a seat on the council. And he’ll get it! As long as he looks good while he’s doing it. And that takes money. No doubt about it. A public figure can’t look shabby in public. It would reflect poorly on the family. And we are NOT poor. We’re a respectable sort. We don’t need to go begging and we know how to behave. We don’t waste our time on nonsense. We don’t take up posh hobbies like flying aeroplanes and swindle ourselves into thinking it’s a JOB. We live in the real world, where we have real bills and we make real money to pay those bills.

…No it wasn’t always easy. There was a time…but that was so long ago, who wants to remember that? Better to celebrate today. Besides it’s not as if he would have any place else to go. Who else would have taken him in? Where? There weren’t any other relatives up in Aberdeen and after Wendy lost the baby... Well. I swore to Wendy the day we married that I’d never make her regret it. And I kept my word! We got the house and I kept a good job. Still. All right. Yes. We never would have gotten the house it we hadn’t taken Martin in. But it wasn’t exactly a bribe. I mean…a baby needs a mother doesn’t he? And Wendy was so broken up. What would you have done I ask you? I mean she’d barely seen the one we lost and he does have my hair. I suppose those cousin genes are good for something. This way the tyke gets a home, a good woman gets the baby she wants, and we all get to live a damn sight better than we would have if we’d have had to wait 5 more years to save up the money. Makes total sense.

No there weren’t any awkward questions, of course there weren’t. The kids never knew. We just brought him home just like Wendy’d had him at the hospital. Whole thing just took 3 days. Just one long bank holiday weekend, really. And a month later we were in our house. Our fully paid off house. Do you know how that feels? Oh sure we had to spend some money on repairs and expansions and such. But to know that it was OURS, all OURS, with no banker threatening to come and take it away. And they even financed our renovations.

So, no, there weren’t any awkward questions and no I’ll never regret it. It was the best for everyone. It was for everyone’s own good. It was even for Martin’s own good. What good is it to have posh parents if they manage to top themselves before you even see your first birthday?

That’s why I wouldn’t put up with any of that flying nonsense. After his shell shocked father and suicidal mother, the last thing Martin needed was someone encouraging him to have his head in the clouds. I made right sure he kept his feet firmly on the ground. 

Well I tried anyway. 

I mean I left him the van and the multimeter – and Pete’s phone number. All he had to do was pick up the phone and call. He would have had a job, a career, a life.

How was I supposed to know you can’t really change people? I’m his father – well as good as. I was SUPPOSED to be able to change him wasn’t I?

No, it WOULD have been for the better!

…wish it weren’t so darn hot down here…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sure this needs all kinds of Brit picking and the grammar is like - Ha! But I've been wrestling with my follow up to Brother, Yes. Holmes, No. and this is what came out. I have quite the elliptical little muse... And no I don't know who the heck he's talking to. St. Peter perhaps? * grin * ADDED NOTE: This is not new but I'm adding it to my Not a Holmes series. I think it makes it easier to understand the series as a whole if I do. Also, I may change the order in the near future to make this part 2 or 3 rather than let this stay as part 5. So if you have any bookmarks ( and thank you for bookmarking at all! ) please be aware. Thanks!


End file.
